Crash Nitro Kart, Underworld Style
by aoshi02780
Summary: Inbrace yourselves for this once in a lifetime opportunity!All of the underworld character's competing in a gokart race! And the big question is, who will win?Rated for language and to be safe....
1. The Call

"Crash Nitro Kart, Underworld Style"

By: Aoshi02780…..and sadly no I do not own the movie underworld or anything with it…..

I also do not own the game 'Crash Nitro Kart'….

* * *

Chapter 1: The call

So we have our cast, which are Selene, Michael, Kraven, Victor, Lucian, Erica, and Sonja. They are all outside at what looks to be at…..

A park?...

"Okay, whose fucking idea was this?" Lucian growled.

"Who's do you think?" Selene said 'matter of factly'.

Right when she said that everybody turned their heads to Kraven, who in turn just stared back at them with his hands up.

"What the hell are you all looking at me for? Like I would ever choose a place like this," Kraven defending himself. The other's just rolled their eyes as they spotted a bench near by. They looked at each, then at the bench. Looked at each other again, then again at the bench……

At each other…..

The bench…..

At each other….

The bench…..

At each other…..

Then, simultaneously at the same time, all of them charged over at that bench to sit on it. So it seemed that Michael, with his hybrid speed, was in the lead until he tripped over a rock and landed face flat on face.

"Ha hah, serves you right bitch!" Kraven pointed and laughed at him, while still running.

"What did you call him!" Selene yelled over her shoulder while running, as she was in second behind Victor.

"N-nothing…..", Kraven squeaked out, totally afraid of Selene. All of them were so close to the bench, as so far it was Victor who was first, then Selene, Lucian, Sonja, Kraven, Erica, and then of course Michael who was still recovering from his fall. But now Lucian ran ahead of Selene and now was side by side with Victor, who didn't look too pleased.

"Move out of the way batman!" Lucian yelled out as he pushed Victor.

"There is no way in hell I'll lose to the likes of you, you fucking lycon!" Victor yelled back, as he pushed right back at Lucian. It seemed that it was going to be a tie, until out of nowhere an old lady came and sat on the bench. Lucian and Victor both tried to slowed down but they would never be able to slow down in time as the lady then screamed as she saw seven people zooming towards her.

"AHHHH," Lucian and Victor screamed as they were seconds away from colliding with the lady. And to make matters worse, it was a hill they were running on. And Michael being all clumsy, fell again and started rolling down the hill uncontrollably as he knocked over Erica, Sonja, and Kraven over and then theyalso started rolling down the hill uncontrollably. It wasn't long until they all bumped into Selene and then Lucian and Victor to make one big huge ball of people rolling down the hill.

"Grrrr, get your smelly foot off me you freaking hybrid!" Kraven roared.

"Owww, my hair!." Both Erica and Sonja cried while Selene just rolls her eyes.

"You know that if we die right now it's your entire fault Michael," Selene said calmly as Michael now had a sad puppy dog face.

"But I'll still make-out with you", Selene said seductively.

Michael:…:)

The lady, now cradled up on the bench, was now screaming bloody murder as a big huge ball of people were right at her way.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!" the group screamed back.

"AHHHH"

"AHHHH"

But just before they hit her, a bright light shined over them as they disappeared. As the bright light was gone, the lady still sat there. Well, fortunately for her she didn't get trampled by seven bodies. Though unfortunately for her she died of a heart attack before they even hit.

* * *

"Ouch! Get your ogre sized butt off my face!" Kraven yelled at Lucian, who was on top of him.

"How about you all get off of me first before you fight?" Selene growled out. Everybody all got up off each other very slowly as they stretched out their muscles.

"Oh my god! Just look at my hair! It's all ruined and it's all thanks to your stupid claws you hybrid!" Erica cried dramatically.

"Actually, I have a name and its Michael if you should be so kind to use it!" Michael yelled back.

"Hey, you with the face, yell at my girlfriend one more time and I'll stick my gun right up your ass!" Kraven yelled at Michael.

"Um, hey guys, um…..where are we?" Sonja asked curiously as everyone stopped bickering. Everyone looked around where they were for the first time and to see what looked to be……

"Oh my god! It's a golf course!" Kraven screamed excitedly.

Everyone:…-,-….

"Um, idiot, why don't you try the word 'go-kart track'", Selene replied sarcastically, while enphasing the word with her fingers.

"So, why are we here? And who put us here?" Erica asked dramatically, whiling playing with her hair.

"Look, I don't care how we got here or who did, all I know is that I have a date with Sonja tonight at 7:00 and do notplan to waste it here at Disney land!" Lucian yelled.

"Oh my god, that's right, we have a date to, right Michael" Selene asked.

"Oh please, a date with you two means just another make out session, right?" Kraven asked with an eyebrow.

"Shut up" Selene said as she rolled her eyes.

"Kraven! How come you don't take me on any dates!" whined Erica. Before Kraven could answer, a voice boomed through the track.

"Welcome all champions"

Everybody started to look around to see where the voice came from as there was no one in sight. Victor got tired of this and yelled out……

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Um…yea, what he said" Michael said stupidly.

"I'm sorry for sending you here without any notice. My apology's," the voice spoke out and continued, "But I have brought you here for entertainment for my planet."

"Fuck, I don't have time for this rubbish!" Lucian yelled out, as Michael could be heard snickering as he held his hands over his mouth.

"What the fuck you laughing at you pee brain?" Lucian questioned.

"Ha hah ha hah, who says rubbish anymore?" Michael laughed behind his hands.

"You want to laugh at me, fine, then I'll stick some fucking rubber up your ass!"

"Excuse me?" Selene questioned, "The only thing that goes up Michael's ass will only be stuff _I_ put in it. You put your hands anywhere near his ass and I'll kick your sorry ass in the middle of next week. Got it, his ass is mine bitch!"

"Anyways!" Victor interrupted them, "What do you mean by _entertainment_."

"Basically my planet has been very bored and so I thought that I should teleport all of the strongest creatures here to our planet for a race!" the voice boomed.

"A race, what kind of race are we talking?" Erica asked, now very curious.

"Oh, oh, does it have to do with golf!" Kraven yelled out excitingly.

"No", the voice replied dully.

"God Kraven, will you lay off the golf!" Sonja yelled at him.

"Anyways, to answer your question, this will be an official go-kart race across this very track." The voice boomed but continued, "But however, the levels will not of course be the same, once a race is done, the winners of that race will compete in a level two race and so on until there is only two drivers left for the final race."

"And what if we don't accept?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Hmm, well, then that just means you won't goback to your planet" the voice boomed, "It's a very simple concept ; If you race you go home, if you don't you stay here forever. The choice is totally up to you."

"Hmm, figures it would be something like this," Michael said to himself.

"How'd you know?" Selene asked him.

"I didn't, but that's always the story" Michael replied.

"Wait, who are you?" Sonja asked.

"He's probably the king" Michael replied.

"Hmm, the idiot is correct. I, Velo, am king of this planet" the voice now known as Velo boomed.

"Hey, how'd you know?" Sonja asked.

"I didn't, but that's always the story" Michael again said, but then got what Velo just said, "Hey, I'm not an idiot!"

"You watch way to much TV" Selene replied while rolling her eyes.

"So, do you accept my challenge?" Velo boomed.

* * *

Yay! I've finally got it written, I've wanted to write about something like this for awhile but just haven't been able to do so. Also cause I also didn't know what show or movie to use. But since I love Underworld and haven't done one yet, I decided to this movie. Oh, and if I didn't mention it up at the top, I do not own 'Crash Nitro Cart' the game, since this is based on the game. This chapter probably wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be, but don't worry, it will be one the races start. But until then, please review since it would oh so give me more confidence in writing this, and c ya till then…..:) 


	2. accepting

"Crash Nitro Kart, Underworld Style"

By: Kelli St. Pierre………………….sadly I do not own Underworld and any of its characters……

* * *

Chapter 2: Accepting

"Hmmm…I guess I do" Lucian said while yawning, "since this should only take about five minutes."

"Alright, I accept" Michael said.

"Yea, me to" Sonja added.

"Me three," Erica added also.

"Me four," Victor also added.

"For god's sake we all god damn accept!" Selene yelled out.

"That is good," Velo said, "Now it is time for you guys to select your cars."

Suddenly, cars appeared in front of the gang. But the gang looked confused as there was only three cars and seven of them.

"Um….dude, you missing four cars" Michael said dumbly.

"No, there are four cars there because the first race will have two people in each car" velo replied.

"But that wont work cause there's seven of us and four cars" Kraven replied.

"Wow, Kraven can actually do math," Selene said in awe, as did the others.

"Shut up!" Kraven yelled out.

"Oh don't worry," Velo voiced out, "the others are already at the race waiting so don't worry."

"Other racers?" Erica asked.

"God, watch them be all bloody lycans" Victor hissed.

"I made sure that I had and even amount of racers to begin with", Velo's voice once again boomed, "Now select your cars."

"Oh, oh, Kraven let's get the pink one!" Erica cried out excitingly.

"No fucking way!" Kraven yelled out.

"Come on Kraven, you know you want to" Sonja winked.

"Shut up!" Kraven yelled as he was dragged by Erica to the car.

"Hmm, how about the blue car Sonja?" Lucian asked.

"Oh, I love blue!" Sonja replied excitingly as both got in. Lucian took drivers seat.

"Alright Michael, were taking the red car", Selene demanded.

"Alright, but I drive" Michael replied.

"Umm, no, I'm driving" Selene replied back.

"Come on Selene it's my turn" Michael whined.

Back in Kraven's car…..

"How long do you think this is going to go on?" Erica asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like a good one" Kraven replied.

Back to Selene and Michael…..

"And your point is?" Selene asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That you always drive and I don't" Michael whined," Besides you don't even know how to drive decent. You almost killed us by crashing into a lake and also when you started to burn after Marcus chased us."

"You're absolutely right Michael," Selene replied softly as Michael thought he won. But Selene then smirked, "But I'm still driving."

"Oh no your not, I'm driving and that's final!" Michael yelled.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening" Michael pouted as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Ha, hah, Hybrid's in timeout," Kraven laughed hysterically.

"Dude, you're in a pink jeep," Michael replied back.

"Yea, he has got you their," Lucian added in.

"All of you shut up!" Kraven yelled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Velo boomed, "That pink car is probably the best car."

"Really" Kraven asked with hope in his eyes.

"Ha, hah, no" Velo laughed.

"Sniff…….your all to mean…." Kraven cried.

"Anyways, you all have chosen you cars-" Velo said.

"Except me!" Victor yelled.

"Ah, yes, you'll just have to wait till we get to the race for you to meet your partner" Velo replied.

"Oh, great, it better not be a fucking Lycan," Victor mumbled.

"Anyways, like I was saying, all of your cars are different," Velo continued, "As for instance the red car has a greater speed then any of yours, but lacks in turns"

"Oh great I'm going to die" Michael gulped, "Selene is already bad at turns as it is." Selene glared and smacked him over the head.

"Ow!"

"And for the blue car, "Velo continued, "You guys are better in acceleration, but lack speed."

"Well, that sounds boring" Lucian snorted, "And I wanted to go fast to."

"Um, what does acceleration mean?" Sonja asked.

Everyone:…….

"Now, with the pink car" Velo snickered, "It is best at turns but lacks in acceleration."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound too bad now does it Kraven baby" Erica said whiling hugging Kraven, who was in drivers seat.

"Shut up" Kraven mumbled.

"The way this will go is there will be a total of ten drivers when we arrive at the race." Velo said, "The first race will be with partners as the first three cars the finish will move on to the final race."

"And what happens to the loser's" Erica asked.

"They get teleported back to where they last where" Velo replied, "Now on to the first race!"

"I'm going to be famous!" Kraven yelled.

"Shut up!" everyone yelled.

"…….you guys are no fun" Kraven pouted.

Suddenly a blinding light filled the area and the gang. Once the light vanished, a track much like the one the gang was just at was seen. Except this time, there wasn't just a track but also a huge stadium that were filled with little green aliens. The gang's cars and the other competitors were at the starting line already.

"What the fuck just happened?" Lucian yelled loudly over the crowd and the engines.

"I think we just got teleported like he said," Sonja replied.

"Ew, what the hell are those icky looking green things" Michael asked as he pointed to the green aliens.

"Who gives a shit what they are" Selene replied back, "All that matters is that we win this race.

"Welcome racer's," Velo's voice boomed, "I would like to introduce all of our racer's."

"First in the red car is Michael and Selene, then the blue car with Lucian and Sonja, and the pink car with Kraven and Erica, and the green car with-"

"I wonder where Victor went" Selene asked.

"With Victor and Tanis" Velo continued.

"Jesus Christ! This guy is worst than a bloody lycan!" Victor yelled, who was in drivers seat.

"Finally" Velo continued," We have the purple car with Marcus and Amelia"

"William….you will be avenged" Marcus hissed out with blood shot eyes. Amelia just rolled her eyes as she was in passenger's seat.

"You so need to get a life" Amelia replied.

"Now champions, start your engines!" Velo yelled out.

All the drivers started their engines loudly as they all made roaring sounds except for one car that went……

"Hi, I'm Barbie, let's ride!"

"What the fuck!" Kraven roared as everyone laughed.

"Dude, is that a Barbie jeep car," Lucian laughed.

"God, it's bad enough to have a pink car," Michael laughed out, "But for it to be Barbie, oh man!"

"I always knew Kraven had a feminine side to him" Selene said whiling shaking her head.

"Shut up!" Kraven yelled.

"Alright!" Velo interrupted, "On the count of three,…one….two…..three!"

"Go!"

* * *

I thought this was a good place to end it, since I'm not a fan of writing long stuff. I want to say though that I'm sorry that it took so long for this to come out. It's just that my dad took away the plug for my laptop and hid it because he didn't want us on electronics. But I found the plug and got on, or sneaking on you might say. So as long as you guys don't tell, I'll keep updating. Until next time, c ya's…. 


	3. Round One!

"Crash Nitro Kart, Underworld Style"

By: Kelli St. Pierre……..sadly I do not own Underworld…..

I also do not own the game 'Crash Nitro Kart'.

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Go!"

The five cars zoomed and roared to life as they flew like rockets. All cars looked dead even as they all made the turn towards a row of, what looked to be, four boxes with question mark signs on them.

"Ah, silly me," Velo announced," I have forgot to tell you about those boxes."

"Hey!," Michael yelled out from passenger side," That's cheating!"

"Shut up you Hybrid!," Kraven yelled out.

"Anyways," Velo continued," Those boxes contain weapons that will help in this race."

"And what exactly are in these boxes?" Lucian yelled out.

"That, is for you to find out" Velo boomed.

So the five race cars (besides Kraven's Barbie jeep) raced towards those four boxes as one car would be left without one.

"Alright, let's step on it!" Selene yelled.

"How about we don't!," Michael yelled back.

Selene ignored him as she stepped on the petal as much as she could. Their car goes flying away from the other cars as they make it to the box to the far left. The other drivers start panicking as there are only three more boxes and four cars.

"I….shall be victorious!" Marcus hissed out, still with blood-shot eyes.

"Yea, after you're done eating my dust!" Lucian yelled out, as he sped past Marcus to grab the box on the far right.

Now there's only two boxes……

And three cars….

"Oh my god!" Victor yelled out, " This car is a piece a shit!"

"Or maybe….you just can't drive cars?" Tanis whispered out.

"Shut up you idiot!" Victor hissed.

"Yes s-sir" Tanis squeaked.

Victor, now angry, furiously tries to get his car to go faster by stepping on the petal harder. But all he succeeds in is staying at the same pace. Marcus finally goes ahead of both Kraven and Victor as snatches one of the boxes.

Now it's between Kraven and Victor for the final box. Both are dead even as they zoom forward.

"Kraven, get this pink piece of shit out of my way!" Victor yelled out.

"It's a jeep!" Kraven yelled back," And it's damn good!"

"Hey Kraven, what does this button do?" Erica asked, as she pointed towards a red button.

"I don't know, but don-"

But Erica pushes the button before Kraven can tell her not to. Suddenly, the Barbie voice comes back.

"Hi, I'm Barbie! Let's ride!"

Before Kraven or Erica could do anything, the car zooms forwards as they just make it past Victor to grab the last box. Victor's jaw dropped.

"What!" Victor screamed," Are you even telling me that that Barbie can even beat me!"

So Victor doesn't get the box as he zooms forward to catch to the others. As for the other's, they are shocked of what they got.

"Hey Selene, we have a red TNT!" Michael yelled out.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for, throw it!" Selene yells back.

Michael turns around so he is facing behind the car, as he see's Lucian and Sonja coming towards them. Michael grabs on the TNT tightly as he moves his arm back ready to throw it. Once he thinks he has it all set, he throws it straight at Lucian and Sonja.

"What the hell is that!" Lucian yells out, as he see's a big red thing soaring at them.

"I don't know, it looks like a box?" Sonja yells back. But before they could react, the bomb makes contact straight at their car as their car explodes and slows them down greatly. Now Selene's car is but a dot to them now.

"Did they just throw a bomb at us?" Lucian said perplexed.

"I think so, god, how come we didn't get anything cool" Sonja whined, " All we got was this weird looking tank."

"Sonja! That's a speed tank!"

Before Sonja or Lucian could do anything, the tank disappears into dust as they go soaring threw the track as fast as jet.

"Bloody hell!," Lucian yells out, while trying to steer his car from going out of bounds," This is awesome!"

But as fast as it happened, it stopped as they returned to how they were before they got hit from the bomb. But good news is that there right behind Selene and Michael, literally.

"So Michael, did you hit em?" Selene asked.

"Ya, dead on!" Michael replied back.

"Look back and see if you see them!"

"Alright!"

As Michael turns his head around to see where Lucian and Sonja are, he meets them right on their tail. Michael's eyes bulge out.

"Are they close?" Selene asked.

"Ugh, yea, pretty close" Michael whimpered.

"Like how close? They should be miles away from the bomb you threw" Selene asked, confused.

"Um, like, right on our ass close" Michael replied back, as Selene looks back to see them on their tails.

"What the fuck! Michael I thought you said you hit them!"

"I did! It was a direct hit!

Meanwhile back with Marcus, Kraven, and Victor…..

" Hey, looks like we got missile!" Amelia yelled to Marcus, who was still in 'maniac-mode'.

"Throw it at em!" Marcus yelled back.

Amelia looks back, to see Kraven coming up towards them as she prepares to throw her missile at them…..

"Hey Kraven baby, we got a bomb!" Erica yelled excitingly, as the black bomb had a white skull on it.

"Alright! Let's go Barbie!" Kraven yelled, as he pushes that button that was the result of them stealing the box from Victor and Tanis. The jeep bounces back to life as they zoom ahead towards Marcus and Amelia, not aware of what's in store for them……

"Alright Erica, give me that bomb!" Kaven yells as Erica hands it over. Kraven is now right outside Amelia's side as he gets ready to throw his bomb.

"Alright now your-!", Kraven starts to yell but drops dead at what awaits right in front of his face….

The missile

"Doomed?", Amelia finished, as she smiles evilly.

"M-mommy" Kraven squeaks.

A loud explosion was heard as Kravens car is smothered in heavy black smoke.

Now that Kraven and Erica have severely been slowed, Victor and Tanis cut ahead of them.

"Now we look at the standings" Velo announces, " We have Selene and Michael in first, but don't start cheering as the daring second place Lucian and Sonja are right behind their tails, literally."

"Then we have Marcus and Amelia in third place, who are catching up to Selene and Lucian, then we have Victor and Tanis in Fourth, and then Kraven and Erica in last as they have finally recovered from their mishap."

"Alright Barbie, let's go!" Kraven yelled as he pushed the button and pressed on the petal, "Well, there's something I thought I'd never say." Kraven's car again goes flying, hoping to catch up to the other drivers.

Meanwhile…..

"Selene and Michael have now finished their first lap!" Velo booms," As well as Lucian and Sonja, who are right on their tails still."

Selene speeds on as the same four boxes come into view. She zooms right into the one at the far right as Lucian and Sonja grab the one on the far left.

"Now this is what the doctor ordered!" Michael yelled out, as he has a black bomb in his hands.

"Nice!" Selene yelled back.

Meanwhile with Lucian and Sonja……

"Hey Lucian, we got a bomb!" Sonja exclaimed.

"Alright, whip it at em!" Lucian yells back.

Back with Selene and Michael…..

"Alright Michael," Selene ordered, "Right after I make this turn, blow the suckers!"

"Gotcha!" Michael yelled back. The turn quickly came up as Selene zipped threw it, as Michael started to get into his position. Right when Selene made the turn, Michael quickly shot up, his arm behind him ready to throw the bomb…….

When he saw Sonja in the same exact position…..

It was an awkward moment as both Michael and Sonja froze in their positions, as they stared at one another.

"Um, hey Sonja", Michael replied weakly.

"Ugh, hey right at yea", Sonja replied back.

"Michael!" Selene yelled," What the hell is going on up there! I don't here any explosion!"

"Sonja!" Lucian also yelled," This isn't the time for chatting!"

"Michael!" Selene yelled back again," Can you even hear me! What the hell is going on up there!"

"Um, there's a little issue," Michael replied back, with his eyes still on Sonja's," But don't worry I have an idea!'

"Oh my god, is that Kraven and Erica right behind you!" Michael yelled and pointed back behind Sonja.

"Huh?" Sonja voiced as she turned around to look, as an evil smile formed on Michael's face.

"Where, I don't see them?" Sonja replied, but unaware that Kraven and Erica weren't even their from the beginning.

An explosion was heard as Lucian's and Sonja's car went rolling backwards.

Now with Marcus and Amelia, and Victor and Tanis……

Marcus and Amelia zoom on head to head with Victor and Tanis. It's dead even as moments Victor will be in the lead, and then Marcus.

"VICTOR! YOU SHALL SUFFER FOR WILLIAM'S PAIN!!!" Marcus screamed as he and Victor were now side by side, bumping each other.

"Speak his name, and I'll see that you spend an eternity in hell!!!" Victor spat out as he bumped him back.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SAY MY DEAR BROTHER'S NAME!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!"

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE DISPICABLE!!!"

Both have finally made it to the second lap as they both grabbed a box. But both ended up having the same weapon.

Missile

"HOW ABOUT YOU EAT THIS YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!!!" Victor screamed out as he threw his bomb.

"DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Marcus roared out as he threw his bomb right at Victor.

Both bombs made their hits as both cars were in smoke, tumbling and spinning all over the track one car zoomed past them.

"Oh my God!," Erica yelled out," Where in third place Kraven baby!"

"Ha, those loser's can blow each other up for all I care" Kraven remarked," Cause three cars have to make it threw, and damn hell were gonna make it!"

"Alright!" Velo boomed," We now have Selene and Michael on their final lap, as Lucian and Sonja coming up very slowly from the hit they took!"

"Alright, this is it Michael!" Selene yelled over," Just this one more lap!"

"Don't worry, we'll do it!" Michael yelled back.

Meanwhile with Lucian and Sonja…..

"God, that hit really screwed us!" Lucian yelled out," Fuck!"

"It's alright, there's still one more lap" Sonja said encouragly.

Selene and Michael are on their way as they get one of the boxes.

"Aw, all we got a TNT" Michael said as he threw it over, as it landed right in the middle of the road.

Lucian and Sonja ran threw one of the boxes as they grabbed one.

"Alright, we got a speed booster!" Sonja said excitingly as their car went speeding on threw the track.

"Kraven and Erica are now on their final lap!" Velo boomed," As Marcus and Victor make their way onto the final lap as well!"

"So," Velo continued," We now have Selene and Michael in first, Lucian and Sonja in second, Kraven and Erica in third, and it's so close that we cant even tell between Marcus and Victor who is fourth or fifth!"

But the big commotion was toward Selene and Michael as Lucian and Sonja are speeding up towards them, as the goal line is closing in. Michael looks back to see Lucian and Sonja coming up at them.

"Selene, their closing in!," Michael yelled out," Step on it!"

"I'm trying!" Selene yelled back," Shit!"

Both are closing in to the goal as the tension in the crowd roars.

The goal line is only fifty-feet away from the two cars closing in.

Thirty-feet away!

Fifteen-feet away!

Five-feet away!

ZOOM!

At the last second, Lucian cuts in and wins it!

"First place goes to Lucian and Sonja!" Velo announced," As second goes to Selene and Michael!"

"YEAA!," Lucian rolled as his car came to a stop.

"Oh my god!" Sonja yelled, "We won the first round!"

As for Selene and Michael, both were not so happy, but satisfied.

"We were in the lead to," Selene said angrily," We were in the lead the whole time!"

"It's all right," Michael said soothingly," W ell get em on the final race."

Now back to Kraven, Marcus, and Victor….

"Alright, this is it!" Marcus roared," We've gotta win it!"

"Yea, in your dreams!" yelled out Victor.

"Oh yea, your gonna eat my dust!" Marcus roared back.

But while Marcus and Victor spat at each other, Kraven is just driving on ahead unnoticed by the two. The goal line is now in Kraven's view as he drives threw it easily, since Marcus and Victor's fight got so intense, that they both got out of their cars and started kicking the crap out of one another. Tanis and Amelia just watched from their cars.

"Them two are such idiots" Amelia said, whiling moving a piece of hair out of her eyes," I'm surprised there actually even vampire lords, I should of token over the coven."

"Marcus was always to high-strong," Tanis replied back," And Victor is just dumb enough to argue with him. So it's hard to determine which one of the idiots is the king of idiots."

"Kraven and Erica are third place!" Velo announces," As they steal the third and final place for this round!"

And Just as Velo announced this, both cars and people disappeared as they returned from wherever they came from.

Now there are only six champions left, and the next race, is all on their own.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I was grounded for a while and also cause of school projects. I tried to make this as good as I could make it for you guys. So, hoped you like it and please review, hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. Until then, c ya's……:)... 


End file.
